I'm a warlock?
by AMBERAPPLE
Summary: Magnus is normal full of glitter and colour and Magic but Alec is human or at least everyone thinks he is. Magnus decides to go to school he wants to know what it's like the school he chooses happens the be the same school as Alec. Will they Fall in love or be Mortal enemies or just friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hi, Hello! I'm new and this is my first story ever! But my friend said I should give it a try so here goes nothing. Let's see how I go!**

**Oh yeah- Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments or any of the Lovely, Amazing, Wonderful characters. Sad face.**

**Alec POV:**

*Alarm sounds*

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Uhh. School half way through the year and I'm still not used to the mornings! Alec thought.

"Alec," Isabelle said sweetly. Oh no. "GET UP!" she screamed, wow she doesn't do that unless she really wants something.

"Yeah, hang on Iz let me wake up," Alec said with a dry mouth from his sleep.

"No! You need to hurry UP! We've got to get to school!" she yelled,

"Okay, fine give me ten minutes," he yelled back rolling over with a groan.

"Whatever, HURRY UP!" she screamed. What was her problem this morning? Alec thought as he walked down the stairs and was greeted by his mum.

"Good morning Alec," she said looking up from the toast she was buttering for his little brother Max.

"Hey mum, where's dad?" He replied though he thought he already knew. His father left early sometimes when work was busy. Both his mum and dad worked as lawyers but his dad worked with the defense side of things .

"He left early he has a case with a drug dealer or something." She said rolling her eyes ant the thought

"Alright better be off to school then," Alec said rounding up Iz and Max, then he realized someone was missing.

"Hey Iz," Alec said

"Yeah," She replied curious with what Alec wanted to know

"Where's Jace?" He said

"Gone to pick up Clary" she replied. Oh gosh couldn't they leave each other alone Jace was always with her and no matter what you were doing they could not keep their hands off each other. It was gross thought Alec

"Okay, come on lets go," he said this was followed by a chorus of 'Bye Mum!' as they headed off to school.

They all attended St. Hunters College. Which actually wasn't a bad school compared to others in New York. The school had a vast variety of sports and extracurricular activities on offer. I guess it's a top school but half the kids are stuck up because they have rich parents, but we all had fairly rich parents, I mean you have too to go to St Hunters. We get in the car and as usual Iz starts babbling about her friends, enemies, what teachers and boys she's going to sweet talk today. Then she says something I'm interested in…

"Apparently there's two newbie's coming in today one boy and one girl," she says playing with her hair,

"And how exactly do you know this?" I ask

"Oh you know, I'm most teachers favorite. I get all the inside gossip," she replies. Of course she does Alec thought. The rest of the trip was in silence with Max on his iPod, Iz on her phone texting (of course) and me just sitting and thinking about what today will bring. Just the way he liked it peace and quiet.

**Magnus POV**

*Alarm sounds*

"If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!"

Ahh good morning Adam Lambert smiley face Magnus thought. Monday mornings aren't always the best but waking up to that makes it a whole lot better. Hmmm… there was something I was going to do today… what was it? Hmmm OH YEAH! That's right I'm starting senior year at St hunters College. That was the whole point of the alarm! I may be what 500 years old but I want to see what schools like, I mean isn't it cool just to come in the middle of the year. And anyways most people would be a social outcast coming this late in the year. But come on the Magnificent Magnus could never ever in the whole of eternity be a social outcast, I'm just to amazing he thought looking in the mirror.

Ahh… anyways gotta get ready for school otherwise I'll be late! Ok umm clothes right ummm… YES let's make an impression…fluro yellow skinnies oh and a purple glitter top perfect! Hmm normal makeup, oh and I'll add just a touch more glitter, there perfect! Oh shoot it's 8:00am school starts in forty-five minutes. Better have food on the way and I wanna get in early so I can get my schedule. Ok I'll just wiz up a coffee, oh and there it is on the table I always knew Starbucks had good service! You know being a warlock is helpful sometimes… ok all the time but anyway. TIME FOR SCHOOL! He thought and magnus walked out hoped in his car and began the journey to school.

**Okay how'd I go. Review if you want to and feel free to give me feed back. Oh and tell me if it was too short or long which ever.**

**Anywayz Bye for now! smiley face x100 **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus drove into the school car park looking up looking at the looming brick buildings. _WOW _Magnus thought, _this place use some glitter or at least some colour_, he thought as he parked his yellow Ferrari in the spot closest to the exit.

With that Magnus was off in space thinking about how he could change the school, make it full of colour and glitter, promising himself to build his own school in his life time.

As he got out of his car he looked for someone to point out the way to the office where he could then get further instructions.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked a guy whose hair was as white as snow in winter.

"What do you want fag?" the guy asked. At closer inspection Magnus found that the boy was probably the age Magnus appeared to be. He also found that the boy's eyes were as black as a clear night sky. To be honest he was gorgeous, with his hair, eyes, and muscles defined under his tight fitting shirt.

"Oh, really that's the best you can call the new guy? I thought someone like you would have better ways to insult a person." Magnus retaliated.

"Well you're in luck little one, I'm now making your life hell here."

"Little, you're calling me little! I'm sorry to tell you this but you're, like two centimetres taller than me! All I wanted to know was where the office is! Jeez!" Magnus said getting frustrated.

"Well, you just watch yourself OK. You are going to wish you never lived." The gorgeous boy said glaring and walking away. _OK that was different, now, the office _Magnus thought.

"Excuse me?" Magnus said to a pretty girl passing him.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Hi! I'm Magnus I was just wondering where the office is here, I'm new." Magnus said relieved that he wasn't insulted this time.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm Camile and it's just past the old medieval looking building," she said looking at him as if he was a delicious piece of dark chocolate, "do you want me to walk you there?"

"Ah no thanks I'm good." Magnus said thanking her again and heading towards the office with light spirits.

**Alec's POV:**

Alec pulled into the car park and was about to park his car when he saw a yellow Ferrari there instead.

"Hey, that's our spot!" exclaimed Isabelle

"Yeah, everyone knows that!" said Max using the same tone.

"Guys, its OK we'll just get another spot." Not sounding angry or frustrated though he was a little. He hopped out of the car and headed up towards the school when he saw Jace and changed directions heading towards Jace instead.

"Hey bro, you see the canary in your spot?" Jace asked,

"Yeah, I'll just talk to them this afternoon and tell them to move." Alec said,

"What if it's Sebastian just trying to piss you off," Jace suggested.

"Well then you and Jordan can be my back up." said Alec.

"Deal!" said Jace. With that they laughed and headed off towards the school buildings.

Alec thought of something,

"Jace, I've got two things,"

"Shoot," he said.

"First Seb wouldn't be caught dead in a canary yellow Ferrari. So either I've got a new enemy or a newbie parked there on accident. Second Iz said you went to pick up Clary this morning. She doesn't go to our school." As Alec spoke Jace had a massive grin on his face.

"First, I didn't pick her up this morning I stayed the night-"Alec cut him off,

"Okay, yep, didn't need to know that. Second?" Alec said slightly grossed out. _I did not just need to know about that _Alec thought.

"Second, he transferred here!"

"Oh yay, does that mean I can't eat anymore at lunch or are you two going to keep your romantic interactions in your own time?" Alec said hoping so much they would.

"We'll just have to see," he said grinning with hopeful eyes. EW Alec thought it was bad enough telling me what he did last night.

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus walked up to the office to find that inside it looks like a hospital reception, with white walls and a few scratchy green chairs. He walked up to the desk to find a very cheerful lady at the desk who quickly brightened his day.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She was a plump lady wearing a red dress with white poker dots and brown hair cut short.

"Yes miss, I'm Magnus Bane I'm new here," Magnus said with a smile.

"Ahh, hello Magnus I'm Miss Summer. I suppose you want your schedule?"

"Yes please," he said.

"Do you want a map too?"

"Yes thank you, I don't know anyone so it would be helpful." Magnus and Miss Summer were talking when a girl with pale skin, lots of freckles and flaming red hair walked in.

"Hi! Are you new too?" Magnus asked quickly because he wanted to make friends fast.

"Uh yeah, actually I am. I'm Clary Morganstern." She said.

"Oh sorry Miss Summer that's your job." Magnus said feeling guilty.

"No its OK Magnus I needed to now her name anyway and you need a friend so I guess it works both ways." She said still smiling.

She got Clary's things while Magnus and Clary were talking and by the end they were friends. Magnus and Clary went off to join Clary's friends. They also found that they had all the same classes except when Magnus had Drama, Clary had Art. They walked over to Clary's friends and Magnus stoped about fifteen paces from the group.

"What's wrong Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Who's the blue eyed beauty with the black hair and gorgeous blue eyes! Ahh." Magnus sighed

"Oh that's Alec. He's cute but I think he's straight."

"He is sooo not straight and he's not cute he's GORGEOUS!" he said.

_Should I talk to him…I should talk to him…No he won't like me…Wait I don't get caught up with guys, I don't get caught up with anyone!...Definitely talking to him._ Magnus Thought


	3. I Forgot

**Hey guys I forgot my authors note in the last chapter so its here! Sorry I haven't updated I-Is-Your-Bane but here it is**

**I don't own the mortal instruments and review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry guys. I haven't been updating and I've kind of just given in too I-Is-your-Bane I've just been busy and have just started reading the Infernal Devices and I am hooked. So this is for I-Is-Your-Bane and for Breezers2000 I AM A WOMAN! Haha I don't own any of the TMI books or characters. Though maybe I should ask about that…**

**Alec's POV**

Alec was standing with Maia, Jordan, Jace, Simon and Izzy when Jace spotted Clary walking towards them.

"Hey guys, who's the sparkly kid with Clary?" Jace asked,

"He must be a new kid." Simon replied. That's when Alec turned around and froze standing less than two metres away was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. Alec new he was gay since he turned thirteen but he had never seen a guy more gorgeous or heart stopping or someone who had this much effect on him ever.

"Hi!" Clary said, "This is Magnus he just started today like me and I said he could join us since he knows no one here." Everyone agreed that was fine but everyone also noticed that Alec hadn't spoken since Magnus joined them.

"Alec?" Magnus said. _Oh my gosh he said my name how does he know my name, I didn't say it did I? No Clary must have mentioned me. _Alec thought a bit flustered though he didn't have the faintest idea why. Alec could feel the heat of his blush coming up the sides of his face.

"O-oh um y-yeah that's fine. I-I wasn't paying attention, I was… t-thinking" Alec stuttered. _Why did I have to stutter this guy should have no effect on me I don't even know him! _Alec thought

"So Magnus what classes do you have?" Jordan asked

"Er, here," he said handing over the paper. Everyone crowded around seeing what classes he had…

Period 1: English

Period 2: History

Period 3: Science

LUNCH

Period 4: Drama

Period 5: Drama

Period 6: Math

_Oh no, no no. He's got the same as me except for Math and Science _Alec thought he was having this annoying feeling in his stomach and he had no idea why.

"He's got the same scedual as Clary except for Drama when she has art," Jace stated, "and has Math with me and Jordan."

"Yeah and he has Science with me and Maia," says Izzy, "what about you Alec?" she asks Alec. Alec could feel the stare of Magnus trying to catch his eye.

"Oh, um yeah we got all the same except Math and Science." Alec said mentally fist pumping for not stuttering this time.

"Awesome!" Magnus said still looking at Alec who was staring to blush.

"So Magnus, Clary what are your locker numbers?" Izzy asked _Oh no _Alec thought _I have a spare locker next to me…_

"Mine's 309," Clary said.

"Oh cool that's right near mine," Jordan said.

"And mine's 230," Magnus said _Shit_ Alec thought.

"That's r-right next to m-mine." Alec said blushing.

"Yay! Could you show me please?" Magnus said staring intently at Alec making him blush more.

"S-sure." Alec said wishing he didn't blush.

**Magnus POV**

_AWWW! He is soooo cute when he blushes!_ Magnus squealed in his head _and we get lockers close together._

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we have almost all the same classes could I sit next to you in the ones we have together?"

"Umm…y-yeah s-sure. I don't sit next to anyone anyway," Alec replies,

"Oh why?" Magnus asks,

"I um just sorta prefer to sit alone,"

"Oh I could sit somewhere else if you want," Magnus said his hopes fading a little. _Maybe I came on to strong, maybe he just doesn't like me like that guy with the pale hair. _Magnus thought_._

"No, no it's fine. I think i-it m-might be go-good to h-have someone to s-sit with." Alec said stuttering. _Aw his stutter is so cute. _Magnus thought giggling.

"What's funny?" Alec asked,

"Oh I did that out loud sorry. It's nothing." Magnus said almost stuttering himself.

"Where here." Alec said gesturing to two gross cream coloured lockers in front of them. Magnus winced at the sight of them. Alec heard that and chuckled .

"You can decorate them it's okay because it's yours the whole time you're here but you just have to be able to get it off at the end of graduation." Alec said smiling. Magnus looked at Alec's locker number 229. It was painted a dark blue and had his name written in black at the top and in the bottom right corner was the school crest.

"Why do you have the school crest on your locker?" Magnus asked,

"Oh the football team decided that we could decorate our lockers with whatever we want but we had to have the school crest in the right hand corner." Alec stated. Once Magnus saw Alec crest he saw that lots of the surrounding lockers had crests to. Then he saw the locker on the other side of him had the crest to.

"Hey, the locker next to me has one too, do you know who owns it?" Magnus asked, this time it was Alec's turn to wince.

"Yeah I know who that is, its Jonathan Morgenstern's locker. I hate that guy." Alec said with hate in his eyes.

"Oh okay. What did he do?" Magnus asked curiously,

"I just hate him I'll tell you another time." Alec stated

"Okay," Magnus said, _I wonder if it was the guy who was mean to me this morning and if it is it sounds like I'm screwed. _Magnus thought

*Bell rings for first period*


	5. Chapter 5

**All right time for chapter 4 :D … I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments or the Fantastical characters!**

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked with Magnus to first period-English. They entered the classroom and saw that the classroom was only half full. Alec led the way to their seats at the back of the room.

"Hey Alec I just gotta go talk to the teacher," Magnus said putting his bag down next to Alec and walked towards the front of the room and Alec watched him. _Why does this boy of all of them in the school catch my attention? _Alec asked himself and was still deep in his thoughts when Magnus came back.

"Hey Alec," Alec heard but didn't reply,

"Alec!" The voice said but this time it came with a nudge and it brought Alec out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Mag I was j-just…t-thinking," Alec said stuttering because Magnus had spoken to him when Alec was thinking of Magnus in particular.

"Mag?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"Oh sorry I-I j-just" Alec was cut off by Magnus,

"No, it's fine I like it. I've never been given a nickname." Magnus said smiling "Anyway I just wanted to say that class is starting." Magnus said. Magnus was right though because our teacher had started calling the roll. Then the torture started…

"Okay class it's week four and we have five more, so I am giving you your assignments tomorrow and they will be due in the second last week of term…" _Blah…Blah…Blah how am I meant to last 'till the end of term…at least I've got Alec _Magnus thought just beforehe drifted off to sleep.

It felt like seconds rather than the twenty minutes Magnus had been asleep when Alec woke him from his sleep, dreaming about glitter and Alec.

"Magnus! Wake up!" Alec said trying to wake Magnus up.

"Uhh… what I'm asleep leave me alone.." Magnus groned,

"No Magnus we have to go to History." Alec said,

"Shit, school I forgot…" Magnus almost yelled,

"No shit," Alec said smiling, "come on let's go."

**Alec's POV**

"I can't believe you fell asleep in your _first _class on your _first_ day." Alec said chuckling, "It's gotta be a school record." Alec noticed that he was talking confidently with Magnus when he rarely talked at all.

"I-I also g-got you partnered w-with me cause i-it's a group assignment. I h-hope you don't mind" Alec said mentally cursing himself because of his stutter.

"Alec it's fine, I don't know anyone remember," Magnus said laughing,

"Why are you laughing?" Alec said _I bet he thinks I'm stupid and a complete idiot…_Alec thought

"Nothing your just so cute." Magnus said and then his eyes went wide in surprise as if he just realised what he just said.

"Oh uh… I." Alec stuttered and the rest of the trip to history was in silence. _Oh my gosh I should have just said! I just should have said that I though he was cute when he slept or SOMETHING! Instead I had to turn into a stuttering freak!_ Alec glanced at Magnus who was staring straight ahead his face giving away no emotion.

They arrived at History at sat next to each other again but didn't speak at all both berried in their thoughts. After the class ended they went their separate ways: Alec using his usual route to his advanced science class and Magnus to find Maia and Izzy to go to their Intermediate science class with nothing more than a "Bye" from each of them.

**Magnus POV**

Magnus managed to get thought science without falling asleep but he still wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying because he was lost in his thoughts about Alec.

_Alec…on the first day of school I meet Alec of all the mundanes I could be interested in its Alec. Alec who is popular who is on the football team who…who has a cute stutter when he's nervous and an adorable blush when he's embarrassed and who has the most gorgeous eye's. Of course he's a MUNDANE of all the creatures of the shadow world I have to automatically crush on one who isn't a part of my world and knows nothing about it! It's the first day of school, the first time I have laid my eyes on him…why would I feel this strongly to a mundane whom I've only just met?..._Magnus thought.

Lunch came and went without Magnus or Alec saying a word to each other but glances were shared between them almost twenty times before the hour and a half was over. They both knew what was coming after lunch…Drama. Magnus hoped that Alec would want to continue sitting next to him through there last class. _I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later so I'll go for it just before drama._ Magnus thought slightly nervous. _I'm never nervous! _Magnus thought.

Magnus was at his locker getting out his books for Drama and Math when Alec walked up to his locker next to Magnus'.

"Hey, um, Magnus..?" Alec asked stuttering slightly,

"Yeah?" Magnus said avoiding Alec's eyes,

"Do you s-still w-want to sit next to m-me in D-Drama?" Alec asked stuttering more this time and hating himself for it.

"Yeah, I do if _you _still want me too." Magnus said hoping so much that Alec would.

"Yeah, I do." Alec said a smile starting to form on his face, " Come on, we're gonna be late for class."


	6. The endMaybe

Sorry but I don't believe this story is getting anywhere and school is starting in a few days so I'm going to be busy. But if you really believe I should keep going let me know xx

P.S. I will start another story where everything changes and by the way it's a Malec story too.


End file.
